Ajenjo
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Por fin ha comprendido el porqué de aquel antiguo monólogo, y por supuesto, el motivo de su miseria insondable.


**N.A: **hola gente hermosa, hoy les vengo con un one shot sencillo, muy simple, pero que se me ocurrió a medida que leía de nuevo el libro 7.

Tengo mucho tiempo que no escribo adecuadamente; la universidad y el trabajo me privan de ello, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones, mi musa no llega… Es triste, la verdad. Pero bueno, no importa, ahora he escrito algo corto del cual me siento bastante satisfecha porque por fin pude salir de ese trance sin inspiración en el que me había metido.

Bueno, sin más que escribir, disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, el _Potterverso_ no me pertenecerá nunca, así que alégrense.

* * *

**Ajenjo**

**~O~**

_Y entonces se percató de algo esencial, del motivo de su existencia…_

_Los cielos sollozan, así como lo hace su avejentada alma._

Es de conocimiento general que el laboratorio de pociones siempre esté como si un huracán hubiese desatado toda su ira en el lugar al día siguiente después de haber presenciado la clase. Y todo ello con el firme objetivo de utilizar a los infortunados que realizarían el inventario del viernes que aquella semana se presentaba.

—Me pregunto si harán esto a propósito —luego de un segundo de silencio, agregó—, digo, esto de desordenar cada viernes el laboratorio para que los pobres incautos alumnos de séptimo lo acomoden… —su último tono había salido en un suspiro lastimero, casi divertido.

Demoró unos segundos en responder, pues él tampoco sabía de la perfecta e irritante habilidad, o hechizo, que utilizaban los profesores para que el laboratorio —y todos los salones en general—, aparecieran cada viernes como si un troll hubiese hecho alguna fiesta la noche anterior.

—Tal vez son los elfos —arguyó. Su tono serio y plano demuestra que no parece muy contento de realizar el inventario, aunque tampoco se había quejado de la labor cuando el profesor se la asignó hacía dos años atrás.

En realidad le encantaba.

— ¿Los elfos? No puedo imaginármelos moviendo los estantes, mucho menos sacando los frascos, y en definitiva, no puedo imaginarlos haciendo torres con los mesones —dijo, haciendo un ruidito, de esos tan típicos cuando se detiene a analizar algo a profundidad.

Aunque sea algo insignificante, ella podía concentrarse a un nivel excepcional y construir una hipótesis que valía cincuenta puntos para su casa. Pero entonces, él también se detuvo a sopesar la incógnita que se presenta ante ellos, como un ligero receso antes de continuar con la labor, se sentó en uno de los mesones que había acabado de limpiar y, alzando su vista para encontrarse con la inmensidad de aquellas orbes, opinó:

—Peeves.

Lily sonrió ante la conclusión de Snape, y rió con suavidad cuando éste enarcó una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

— ¡Es Peeves! ¡¿Cómo no se pudo ocurrir antes?! —su puño se cerró con fuerza suave sobre su palma izquierda, parecía satisfecha, como si hubiese encontrado la solución a la paz mundial, e igual de contenta como cuando logró hechizar a James Potter, llenándole hasta la médula de forúnculos. Un día excitante sin duda alguna.

Snape hizo un ruidito poco convencido, fingiendo una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Que tú no lo hayas pensado antes que yo me hace concluir que las últimas compañías han contaminado esa inteligencia, _Evans _—su voz sonó altiva y burlona, y si alguien le hubiese escuchado, creería que odia con profundidad a Lily, cuando es justamente lo contrario. Suspiró con falso pesar, y le dio una mirada crítica. Lily alzó una ceja, expectante a la siguiente frase—. Siento que hayas sido perjudicada por la ignorancia que hoy en día se ve a diario, eras la única con limitada salvación…

— ¿Y tú? —Lily preguntó, y su otra ceja rojiza se alzó cuando pronunció lo siguiente—: porque no puedes decirme que cierto señorito de cabeza platina y poca masa cerebral no puede contaminarte. Eso no me lo creo, eh.

Snape esbozó una mueca comprometida, y no respondió al momento. En cambio, agarró de nueva cuenta su varita, alzándola con gracia sobre el mesón. Sin necesidad de pronunciar un hechizo verbal, la toalla de limpieza remojada en jabón, fue directo sobre la superficie de madera oscura, deslizando el líquido espumoso con la textura de la tela, todo gracias al sencillo y grácil movimiento de un muy útil hechizo ya aprendido.

—Sev, no puedo creer lo holgazán que eres…

—Se llama practicidad —observó de reojo a Lily mover con ímpetu la mano que sostenía la toalla—, algo que definitivamente, no pareces conocer.

—Holgazanear con hechizos no se llama practicidad, sino dependencia —informó, alzando un dedo índice críticamente. Snape decidió que era mejor darle tregua a esa pequeña y aplastante victoria.

Después de una sonrisa resignada por parte de Lily ante la supuesta holgazanería de Snape, un silencio agradable se acentuó en el recinto. Le ignoró por un instante, preparando en su mente alguna respuesta que le sirviera para ganarle en aquella pequeña batalla de frases.

Y cuando estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, lo único que salió de su boca fue una exclamación muda de asombro y sorpresa al percibir en su cuero cabelludo _algo _frio que penetraba y se deslizaba hasta la parte trasera de su cuello. No tuvo que buscar al responsable, al instante supo que Lily había exprimido la toalla de limpieza en su cabeza. Desde arriba de la banca, apoyada sobre sus rodillas ella le veía, una sonrisa burlona y triunfal dibujada en sus labios rosáceos.

— ¡Lily! —exclamó en un chillido de asco. Las bancas parecían tener _meses_ sin limpiarse correctamente, aunque ayer las hayan utilizado los de quinto, es obvio que las hechizaban a propósito. Y ella tenía el descaro de echársela encima y ensuciarle. Frunció el ceño; Lily reía bastante encantada con su expresión—. No es gracioso —refunfuñó con toda la dignidad que en aquel momento bochornoso le quedaba—. En serio.

— ¡Ay, vamos Sev! No te enojes, sólo jugaba —dijo con suavidad, a modo de disculpa.

Bajó de la banca, y le echó un hechizo de limpieza que surtió el efecto de inmediato, aunque Snape sentía la necesidad de meterse en una ducha con urgencia.

—No te disculparé tan fácil —su falso enojo pareció acentuarse en su tez porque, viendo el rostro de Lily de reojo, notó que realmente lo sentía. Pero las ansias por devolverle el golpe fueron más fuertes, así que fingió aún más indignación—. No debiste hacerlo.

—Pero te acabo de echar un hechizo de limpieza —respondió ella con voz cuidadosamente neutra, como si no quisiese hacerle enojar.

Eso amilanó un poco las ansias de venganza, y no pudo evitar esbozar una minúscula sonrisa, de esas cuando las dibuja involuntariamente. De soslayo la observó, y vio que ella se daba cuenta de la mueca en su rostro.

—Era broma, _Evans._

Por toda respuesta, Lily le sonrió con natural gracia. Esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente y aquello fue el aliciente para apaciguar todo rastro de sentimiento competitivo que había en él. Sin que se diese cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa, porque le resulta prácticamente imposible continuar con aquella tetra cuando puede vislumbrar aquellos gestos y acciones que provocan un anhelante sentimiento que aún no quiere etiquetar.

—No eres bueno con las bromas —Lily susurró, dejando el momento atrás. Se giró sobre sus talones, y continuó con la labor de limpiar los mesones. Snape le imitó, ésta vez decidiendo que utilizaría las manos.

Otro silencio, aún más ameno que el anterior. Tanto que Snape sonreía, sólo un poco. Era una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero que sabía que Lily la veía y ella sí sonreía abiertamente. Snape puede afirmar en su interior que esos momentos, cortos y escasos, son lo mejor que le ha sucedido en estos últimos años. Tener a la resplandeciente Lily como compañera de limpieza resulta simplemente perfecto.

Por supuesto, admitirlo consigo mismo trajo años de análisis y dolor de cabeza. A la final, la resignación fue lo único que quedó, y de todas formas, Lily Evans es la única persona con la que se permite tener esos pequeños momentos de debilidad.

Claro, para confesarlo en voz alta primero tendrían que cruciarle.

—Sev, ¿te gustan las flores? —Lily preguntó con abierta curiosidad, dando inicio a una conversación banal.

— ¿Qué? —Snape le observó ligeramente descompuesto—, ¿flores? —Lily se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Luego de unos cortos segundos de asimilación, agregó seriamente—: Cactus, definitivamente.

— ¿De verdad? —Lily le veía estupefacta—. Pero el cactus es una planta que…

—Hace brotar una especie de flor peculiar cada año por un determinado tiempo. Hasta deja ver un fruto que es comestible —expuso en tono informativo, y cuando terminó, continuó con la labor de limpieza. No hizo falta ver a Lily para saber que estaba pasmada—. ¿Qué? —preguntó sin siquiera observarle.

—Te gusta el cactus entonces…

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto Lily, me encanta. Sobre todo las espinas, adoro pincharme con ellas y abrazarle cada noche. No creo que pueda dormir sin al menos haberme pinchado treinta veces —dijo en tono burlesco, abiertamente mordaz.

Pero Lily no se tragó el cuento y resopló, meneando una mano filosóficamente.

—Te pregunto por tu gusto sobre las flores y me sales con fetiches nocturnos que tienen como protagonista a un cactus floral —meneó resignadamente la cabeza—. No tienes salvación Sev.

—Te he respondido con toda la sinceridad que se me ha conferido —había una nota de fingido estoicismo, aunque la sonrisa burlesca en su rostro opaca el gesto en su tez.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lily de poner los ojos en blanco.

—En serio Sev, algunas veces me pregunto cómo te soporto.

Pero para la no tan extrañeza de Lily, Snape no articuló otra respuesta burlona o altiva, sino que se quedó en silencio, y eso era gracias a que él no tiene aún cómo responder a aquella interrogante. Cada vez que Lily la formulaba, el mutismo se acentuaba y era completamente incapaz de contestar por el simple hecho de cometer o confesar alguna idiotez que alejara a Lily de su lado.

Snape temía que ese momento llegara, y aunque éste fuese inevitable, siempre hacía uso de su habilidad para evadir preguntas incómodas, reemplazándolas por otras.

—Y a ti, ¿qué flores te gustan? —ahora la telilla la deslizaba por la base donde colocaban los calderos—. Si me dices que los lirios creo que me resignaré a pensar que tu compañía no ha sido muy fructífera estos días.

Lily rió con suavidad, negando con la cabeza.

—Para tu información… —hizo una breve pausa, detuvo su limpieza y le encaró, enarcando una ceja sospechosamente. Snape en su interior pensó que ella se ve linda fingiendo misterio. Pasado unos minutos, habló—. No, no me gusta ninguna flor —se giró, y reanudó la limpieza. Snape hizo lo mismo, limpiando con más ahínco la base del caldero.

— ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó, esta vez sin poder atreverse a verle. Pero Lily rió en respuesta, y Snape se preguntó el motivo.

—Sev, estudiamos pociones, creo que deberías saberlo.

Y lo sabe. De alguna forma está enterado de la respuesta sin siquiera haberla escuchado con anterioridad, pero aun así, espera que Lily le hable más de sus gustos. Llámenle simple capricho.

—Aun así, me gustaría saber —la leve timidez fue casi imperceptible en su voz. Snape _quiere _saber, y no se atreve a pedir más, porque sabe que ella debe hablarle de lo que piensa acerca de las flores.

Provoca un extraño sentimiento de calidez. Sólo ella incita eso.

—Bueno, a lo largo de estos años hemos aprendido a hacer distintas recetas con las plantas que tenemos a disposición. Cada una tiene algo especial que simplemente no se pueden descartar —hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviese considerando lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Sus cejas rojizas levemente fruncidas y ese cabello envuelto en una llama oscura dan la ligera sensación de cautivar al atardecer. A Snape le gusta como Lily combina con el aire oscuro del laboratorio. Siente que resalta entre todo aquello que compone la mazmorra de pociones.

—Cada una es perfecta a su modo… como el lirio —terminó la frase que Lily no pronunció, viéndole de reojo, esperando su reacción.

Ella le sonrió. Por un momento dejó la toalla de limpieza sobre la base de vidrio del estante, y posó su mirada esmeralda en él, tan profunda y brillante que por una fracción de segundo, temió del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Pero Lily simplemente le dio la razón

—Exacto, son como los lirios. Aún no podemos saber a ciencia cierta si es útil en alguna poción, pero debemos admitir que es bastante buena como perfume—ante lo último mencionado rió levemente, y Snape, tan cobarde como siempre, no respondió por aprensión a las futuras reacciones.

En algún punto del partido, Snape concluyó que el laboratorio se había convertido en algún tipo de tablero de ajedrez mágico. Un movimiento en falso, y estaba seguro de que la reina le cortaría la cabeza. La cautela se adueño de cada uno de sus pasos y sentidos, y cuando reanudó por enésima vez la limpieza de la base del caldero, se percató de que éste brilla en todo su esplendor, pero obvió eso, y lo continuó frotando.

—Sev, no me dijiste qué flores te gustan —Lily insistió un poco, sonando vagamente casual, y Snape le ignoró olímpicamente.

Hay una mancha oscura, ahí donde puede reflejarse en el arcaico metal.

La mancha no se quita, pareciera que con cada movimiento, cada vez que desliza la toalla gris sobre la base, la sombra se esparce. _No puede remover la suciedad._

—Sev la base-

— ¡Lily! ¡¿Lily, dónde estás?!

Desde el exterior gritaban con voz estridente una y otra vez ese nombre. Snape pudo sentir como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban cada vez que escucha _esa_ voz.

La aludida no se había movido de su sitio, daba la impresión de esperar alguna reacción, pero Snape por toda respuesta sólo endureció sus facciones, su tez tornándose tan tiesa y fría como el hielo se cuartea cuando una irritante grieta obstruye el equilibrio que había en su forma, _quebrándola._

— ¡Lily, te estaba buscando!

Cuando el dueño de la chirriante voz, nada más y nada menos que la estrella de la noche, James Potter, entró en el laboratorio, la tensión en el ambiente acumuló su denso aire, inhibiendo la capacidad de respirar que hasta ahora Snape hacía desde que tiene uso de razón, de forma instintiva.

Por una fracción de segundo Snape y James se observaron, lacerándose con la mirada. Pero así como la conexión se estableció, donde el odio fluyó de forma fría e instantánea, ésta se evaporó de igual forma cuando Snape desvió la mirada, rechinando los dientes silenciosa y resentidamente.

—Lily, te estaba buscando —repitió James, centrando su atención en Lily. Sus ojos parecieron brillar tras sus gafas, y Lily pudo salir del estupor en el que se había metido, enfocando su atención en James.

—James… —parpadeó, y luego de unos segundos, frunció el ceño—. Sé que me buscabas, desde aquí podía escuchar tus gritos. Por un momento pensé que era Peeves.

James Potter hizo caso omiso a la burla que emitió Lily en forma de saludo, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. Snape se mordió el labio para no soltar algún comentario que incendiara el fuego recién apagado. Sólo hacía falta una pequeña chispa y las maldiciones que estaban en la punta de la lengua saldrían sin dar tregua alguna.

Pero no pudo decir nada, más que todo por simple y forzado respeto hacia Lily.

—Bueno, no importa, el caso es que te busco porque vamos a llegar tarde al campo.

— ¿Qué hay en el campo? —Lily preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Hasta ese momento Snape estaba pasando desapercibido, pero aun así sintió la intensa mirada que Potter le dirigía a su persona. No estaba seguro de poder seguir conteniéndose.

—Qué hay en el campo, James.

Lily se había interpuesto entre la fiera mirada que James le dirigía a Snape, y el cuerpo desgarbado de éste, haciendo un muro de contención. Por supuesto que Snape no necesita tal cosa, porque es perfectamente capaz de ignorar a Potter, lo que no le resulta posible de soportar es que él haya arruinado su momento.

James dejó verle, sonrió como todo el idiota que es y se centró en Lily.

—Debemos ir al campo ahora, ¡Canuto va a volar en bolas con su escoba! —los ojos de James brillaron con malicia. Lily negó resignadamente con su cabeza—. Me he encargado de que Peter grabe todo porque de seguro ya comenzó. ¡Así que vamos, rápido! —James haló del antebrazo de Lily con suavidad, y ésta se resistió, observando de soslayo a Snape.

—Espera, James, aún no termino de limpiar acá…

— ¡¿Ehh?! —James se veía derrotado, pero de reojo observó a Snape, quien volvió a tensarse—. Pues déjale el trabajo a Quejicus, seguro que ya no le falt-

— ¡James! Vuelve a pronunciar ese desagradable mote y no iré —Lily se veía resuelta a quedarse, y el ánimo de Potter se enfriaba rápidamente.

Aunque Snape se congratulaba por tener de lado a Lily, hubo una parte de él que estaba realmente resentida, molesta, irritada, y con ganas de maldecir al idiota con retardo llamado James Potter.

—_Evans _—a la mención del apellido, tanto la aludida como el idiota descerebrado se fijaron en él. Por un momento aguardó, dejó la toalla sobre el mesón y se giró, sonriendo mordaz—, puedes irte despreocupada, ya estoy terminando aquí —hizo una pausa suave, su sonrisa acentuándose—. Además, se necesita respirar aire fresco, apesta a Gryffindor.

James Potter estaba a punto de entrar en erupción.

— ¡Tú, _Quejicus_! —se abalanzó sobre él, sujetándole con fuerza del cuello de la túnica, pero Snape rápidamente sacó su varita, apuntándole sin titubeos aún cuando la desventaja fuese evidente. Lily una vez más se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¡Basta James!

— ¡Discúlpate! —exigió furioso James, zarandeándole.

Snape rió silenciosa y desdeñosamente.

—No le pediré disculpa a un idiota pagado de sí mismo —respondió dignamente, luego giró su rostro hacia Lily, su tez cuarteándose ante la vergüenza y el orgullo—, y mucho menos a una _sangre sucia_ —escupió las últimas palabras en un siseo rencoroso.

James estaba lívido, y más rojo que el color de su bufanda, pero eso no le importó, lo que hizo un diminuto hueco en su corazón fue ver el rostro dolido de Lily. Sin embargo, hizo de tripas corazón y desvió la mirada, esperando casi con ansiedad desquiciada que los pasos se perdieran en la lejanía de los interminables pasillos de piedra.

Cuando no pudo escuchar más que su corazón retumbar dolorosamente en su pecho, fue que logró expulsar el aire contenido, gimiendo al momento en el que se palpaba su torso, sintiendo el malestar creciente en él.

Hay cosas de las que nunca se ha arrepentido, porque es inútil hacerlo una vez que éstas están hechas, pero ahora se arrepiente inmensamente de haber herido a Lily, de haberla traicionado sólo por salvar el orgullo de acero que es tan intuitivo en él. Está consciente de que en algún momento algo así podría suceder, pero haberlo planeado con anticipación y realizarlo en el acto decisivo tiene diferencias considerables.

Y duele. Tanto que el rencor que siente por James ha quedado opacado por la desesperación que retumba en su cabeza y crea un peso en sus entrañas, obligándole a respirar con dificultad.

Su mirada oscura como obsidianas, profundas e insondable, se desenfocaron repentinamente. La contracción en su pecho aún permanece, junto al vívido recuerdo del rostro de Lily compungido por el dolor y la traición. Un suspiro tembloroso, y sus orbes se orientan una vez más en la base de los calderos, donde la mancha negra parece extenderse sobre el metal, contaminándolo.

Así como está corrompido él. Cerró los ojos lentamente, sus párpados picaban, incapaces de seguir soportando la imagen que frente a él se desdibuja.

_Contaminándolo todo._

Más tarde se percató de la lluvia golpeteando la ventana, gotas pequeñas se deslizan sobre el cristal y se unen, pereciendo al final de su recorrido. Y para cuando Snape abrió los ojos nuevamente, estos eran más viejos que antes, más profundos e inexpugnables. Casi con resentida frustración, encontró por fin la respuesta a aquella conversación pasada. Tan cercana como lejana. Parece el murmullo del arrollo alejando las piedras de los recuerdos. Parece un tema fugaz del que apenas tiene memoria.

Una vez más observa la ventana, la lluvia se avecina con intensidad, y entonces, se percata de algo esencial. Como si hubiese olvidado el porqué de su razón, vislumbra hacia el suelo y la ve, tendida como una simple muñeca de porcelana cuyos ojos verdes esmeraldas yacen sin vida, tranquilos y sosegados. Da la impresión de ser un cuadro burlesco representando su pesadilla…, su desesperación.

La amarga derrota y la desdicha que le corroe las venas como veneno extendiéndose por su sistema.

—Es ajenjo, Lily —un murmullo a la nada en aquel recinto apagado, apenas siendo roto el espeso silencio por los llantos del infante que no dan tregua a los pensamientos quebrantados. Suspira temblorosamente, un gimoteo llamando al sollozo inevitable—. Es ajenjo.

El agrio ajenjo que marchitó su vida para siempre.

* * *

Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. Como dije: algo sencillo que de seguro ya esperaban. Mi musa no ha llegado del todo, sin embargo me siento contenta de haber escrito algo de uno de mis amores platónicos.

Sin más que agregar, y agradeciendo su tiempo por haber leído esta bazofia, me despido de ustedes.

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
